1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber technology and, particularly, to an improved optical fiber interconnect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important aspect of optical fiber technology is the interconnection of one optical fiber to another wherein one optical fiber transmits optical radiation to another. A good optical interconnect between optical fibers requires high coupling efficiency (i.e., low loss of light from the coupling), ease of making the coupling, and low cost for making the interconnect.
In such interconnects, proper alignment of the optical fibers and relatively precise mechanical fitting is essential. One such interconnect is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, an optical fiber 106 provides a light beam toward a lens 104 along path 107. The light beam exits the lens 104 and is reflected by a retroreflector 102, such as a roof prism, along path 109. The light beam is then received at optical fiber 108. While the system of FIG. 1 is apparently effective, it is disadvantageous in that axial alignment of the optical fibers is still essential and the system is relatively complex, requiring at least one complex lens 104.
As such, there is a need for an improved optical fiber interconnect having high coupling efficiency, relatively low cost, ease of manufacture, and low dependence on axial alignment.
These and other drawbacks in the prior art are overcome in large part by an optical fiber connector according to the present invention. According to one embodiment of the invention, an optical fiber interconnect is provided having a tetrahedral or corner cube retroreflector. The optical fibers are provided in sufficiently close proximity to the retroreflector that a desired level of reflected light is provided to the receiving fiber. In one embodiment, the optical fibers are provided in contact with the retroreflector.
An optical fiber interconnect according to one embodiment of the invention includes a housing having a receiving end and a corner cube retroreflector disposed therein. The corner cube retroreflector is open to the receiving end. One or more optical fibers may be secured within the optical fiber interconnect such that their transmit and receive ends are disposed within a concavity defined by the corner cube retroreflector and a plane at the mouth of such a comer cube retroreflector. The optical fibers are thereby positioned such that a desired level of optical radiation provided from a first optical fiber is reflected back toward the other optical fiber. For example, the optical fibers may be provided in contactwith the retroreflector.
A method for constructing an optical fiber interconnect according to one embodiment thus includes providing a plurality of optical fibers in proximity to one another, laying the optical fibers out substantially parallel to one another, cutting or breaking off their ends, and providing them to the corner cube retroreflector. Advantageously, the end surfaces need not be absolutely perpendicular relative to the traces of light in the fibers.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an optical fiber interconnect for at least one set of optical fibers is provided. The optical fiber interconnect includes a receiving member and a retaining member. The receiving member may include therein an array of corner cube retroreflectors. The retaining member includes a plurality of holes for receiving sets of optical fibers which are then provided to the corner cube retroreflectors. In addition, in one embodiment the retaining member includes a raised rim or lip which mates with a corresponding coupling surface on the receiving member.